What?
by AlekIsMine
Summary: When Alek doesn't have the time to get to Chloe before she is kidnapped, he blames himself and only himself. When they can't find Chloe for years after that day, Alek has nearly moved on when a certain blonde girl shows her face again. COMPLETE.
1. Complicated

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction that I've EVER shown to anyone but myself! I'm so excited to see what you guys think! Constructive criticism will be accepted by me only to make me better. But if you give it to me please tell me why it was bad or you didn't like it! **

**I don't have a lot of ideas so please pitch in and help the story go on! This will just be a one-shot if I don't get any reviews! SOOOO please review:) I appreciate it:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nine Lives of Chloe King…. ;(**

CHLOE POV

I walked down the streets thinking about only one thing... no - one person. Alek. When did I start to fall for him? Until now, I'd never even stumbled. But all the sudden I've fallen head over heels. Wait. No. I did not just say that. I, Chloe King, am NOT falling for Alek Petrov. Never.

That would never work out. He doesn't like me like that. He never will. I sighed. I bet he was watching me right now. I wish that Jasmine would watch me every once in a while so I didn't have that arse breathing down my neck all the time. I was only 2 blocks away from home when I heard a strange noise coming from down an alley. As soon as I stepped into the alley, Alek jumped down next to me. I took a step back in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I thought I heard something" I said. I was sick of him always being such a strict protector. When was he going to start being my friend? I trusted him, but it's not like he was ever actually nice to me… "And now im going home. Away from you." I turned and stomped away a few feet and then sprinted to my house.

Great. Now I'm storming out on the guy I like without him knowing why. What is wrong with you Chloe? When I got home I went up to my room. My mom wasn't waiting in the kitchen for me and I was glad because then I wouldn't have her trying to talk to me asking me what happened. I didn't WANT to talk now. I shut my window and plopped down face first on the bed. I groaned in frustration. Why did everything always have to be so… complicated? Alek was knocking on my window. Without looking up, I shooed him away clumsily with my hand, but he kept banging on the window. Then he started shouting something…

"Chloe! Chloe!" His words were muffled by the pillow and the window so I decided I'd let him in for a minute. I slowly got up and saw Alek at the window, a look of terror on his face as he pointed to something behind me. Just as I looked into the mirror near my window to see what he was looking at, a rag covered my mouth and I gasped and fell unconscious. The last thing I remember was Alek screaming 'CHLOE!' and dropping to the ground to go around the house and find a way in.

**(A/N) Did you like it? Should I continue? I'm sorry to be asking so many reviews but writing really is something hard so could I please have 10 reviews to continue? Even if they're from the same person… still counts…. Because ideas really do help the story bloom and I PROMISE I did not like writing a chapter this short because when I'm reading storys and they have sucky chapters like this that are only a few paragraphs… uhhh I get a li'l ticked off…. So YES my other chapters will be LONGER! I just wanna see if people like this or not first tho so…. PLZ review, story alert, favorite, idc…. PLZ**


	2. Shes gone

**Ok so I changed the name of the story and the plot of the story and the summary of the story…. SO YEAHH! BUT I think you'll still like it:) I didn't change the story that was already written I just changed the future because I honestly had no idea what to do and then you guys inspired me… although none of you gave me ideas… and yeah, I know I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but I was so shocked at how fast they came that I sat down at my computer and NOW! You're reading a wonderful chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own #NineLives**

_Previously on 'What?'_

"_Chloe! Chloe!" His words were muffled by the pillow and the window so I decided I'd let him in for a minute. I slowly got up and saw Alek at the window, a look of terror on his face as he pointed to something behind me. Just as I looked into the mirror near my window to see what he was looking at, a rag covered my mouth and I gasped and fell unconscious. The last thing I remember was Alek screaming 'CHLOE!' and dropping to the ground to go around the house and find a way in._

Alek POV:

I ran around the house and was there in a few seconds. I had no idea who the man who was trying to take Chloe was. I looked up to see lights still on upstairs. I also saw the man with a dart gun and he shot me with a sleeping dart before I had time to react. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. Chloe. No. Chloe. Oh no. It's happening. I failed. I'm barely aware of the man carrying Chloe over his shoulder and throwing her into the back of a car and driving away. She's gone. How did this happen? I failed.

Chloe POV:

I woke up. I felt like I'd been sleeping for weeks yet I was still tired. Hmmm… Then I realized something. Where was I? This bed was way to comfortable to be mine. What's going on? I looked around. I was in a small room that didn't look nearly as nice as my room at home. This room was bare and colorless. Although the bed was comfortable, its gray color made me think I'd gone colorblind. The whole room was the same gray. What if I _was_ colorblind? What was going on! Where was I? Where was Alek? And who is the also gray man who just walked in….?

Alek POV:

I woke up freezing cold in the leaves on the ground by Chloe's house. Chloe. Oh no. I called Valentina as fast as I could. I nearly messed up the buttons because my fingers were moving so fast. Why can't I be more dog than cat and smell her trail? Why did she have to be kidnapped? Was she okay? Was she even ALIVE? Where was she… Where was my Chloe.

"Hello… Alek?" Valentina picked up the phone.

"Chloe's been kidnapped." I said rapidly yet it was as calm as I could muster. I braced myself for what was to come.

**(A/N: Okay, I was going to end the chapter here on a bit of a cliff hanger because on my profile I promised I'd update by 12 but its 12:04 so I'm gonna stop sorry it's short they will get longer but I'm tired I was up all night last night so yeah. BUT I typed another paragraph so here it is and then this chapter is over. I'm not gonna set a number of reviews, it depends on my mood how many you need to make me update. It took 4-5 this time within 2 hours. And then I RUSHED to make this. So please review ideas and comments and stuff.)**

"WHAT?" Valentina yelled into the phone, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL SOONER? WHY DIDN'T YOU FOLLOW HER? WHERE ARE YOU? COME HOME RIGHT NOW AND WE'RE GOING TO FIND HER!"

**(A/N: OKAY! 12:07 and were DONE! This will be uploaded by 12:15!)**


	3. Not in America anymore

**(A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and such! I was so happy with the mount of reviews, story alerts, and favorites! THANK YOU SO MUCH! So far, I've still kept up with posting at least one chapter every day! BUT that means that I'll be updating Speechless too so each story should be updated every other day! Thanks for the reviews! It's too complicated to reply to them in here, so I'm sending out PM's to the ones worth replying too! (I love them all, but what am I supposed to say to "great story!"? I get too many to say thanks to all so I just thank you in here! You know who you are!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own #NineLives**

_Previously on What?_

_I woke up freezing cold in the leaves on the ground by Chloe's house. Chloe. Oh no. I called Valentina as fast as I could. I nearly messed up the buttons because my fingers were moving so fast. Why can't I be more dog than cat and smell her trail? Why did she have to be kidnapped? Was she okay? Was she even ALIVE? Where was she… Where was my Chloe._

_"Hello… Alek?" Valentina picked up the phone._

_"Chloe's been kidnapped." I said rapidly yet it was as calm as I could muster. I braced myself for what was to come._

Alek POV

"WHAT?" Valentina yelled into the phone, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL SOONER? WHY DIDN'T YOU FOLLOW HER? WHERE ARE YOU? COME HOME RIGHT NOW AND WE'RE GOING TO FIND HER!"

"I don't have a single idea where she is though!" I panicked.

"WELL then we'll find a starting point!" Valentina was over the shock now and starting to be herself more again.

"Okay." I started calming down just a little because I knew that we were going to find Chloe soon.

Chloe POV

"Who are you?" I stared at the man.

"Mr. Rezza to you. Now. Here's the deal. You're in here for a reason. You're the Unitor. Now, I recently told my son about you, and he said that you were too… _kind_…. To be killed. So guess what! You're going to go through tests and trials here. Some of which would be this current one you are in. For the rest of the day, you will not be fed or see any color besides gray. This will drive you a little insane… which is why we're doing this. The tests will take about a year and a half. Nobody will find you here. We made sure of that. We aren't in America anymore, Chloe. Nobody will know that though. Except me and you. By the time you are released after these tests… you won't even remember your name." Mr. Rezza talked as if I was his slave. Which I was starting to worry that I pretty much was… I mean, I'm not even in the U.S. anymore, so how the heck is Alek going to find me? Great. Just great. He's going to brainwash me… How will I escape?

Alek POV

Where was she? I mean, how far could they have gotten? Wait… what if they had a jet plane? I mean… the Order IS very wealthy… NO! Alek don't think that… even though it's possible… STOP! I have to be positive. I have to stay strong. For Chloe. MY Chloe. Or was she _Tanner's_ Chloe now? I hope not. Oh no… what if we don't find her? But we will! We have to! She's the Unitor! Besides… she's probably still in San Fransisco… So now I just have to find her. I headed to the park. The I slowly made my way to the outskirts of town. I checked every single warehouse in San Fransisco. Where was she? It was already past sunset. Valentina told me to go get some sleep and we'll try again tomorrow.

Somehow, I knew she was long gone. I began to give up on finding her. I cried myself to sleep with the simple thought of never seeing Chloe again. We'd lost our Unitor… under MY watch. It was all my fault…!

Chloe POV

Mr. Rezza was right. I was starving and I was going mad in here! What did colors even look like! I'd forgotten! I'd taken them for granted and now I'd been staring at gray for so long that I couldn't get the image of it out of my head and I was going mad! How could he do this to me! If this was a SIMPLE test, what would the harder ones be? I had to get out of here! But how… I was strictly confined and they had cameras in my room… GRAY cameras. UGH! Why me? Why couldn't someone else take my place as the Unitor. Why did MY life have to be so complicated. Amy and Paul were probably freaking out right now. I mean, I would've told them if I ran away and I'm pretty sure that Alek would be worried sick. What time was it anyways? I was too anxious to sleep, even though once I fell asleep that would make my life a whole lot easier to handle at the moment! At least my dreams had COLOR! And food…

I gave up. I went face down on the bed and closed my eyes… TRYING to fall asleep… Trying… and failing miserably. I'm never going to escape. I'll try not to give in to their "tests and trials" but just by the power of this one, I can tell I may not have a choice.

**(A/N So guys, I hope to get positive feedback from this! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I wanna have reviews because reviews make me update faster! And I might not update tomorrow because I'm going shopping and doing homework after dance practice which gets over at 5:30… so yeah… busy,busy,busy! PLEASE give me enough reviews that I have a reason to update!**


	4. I hate Alek

**Hey guys so thanks for all the support I'm glad you like this story! They all need a twist in them and I'm pretty sure I gave mine one:) Thumbs up for one-of-a-kind writing! Yay! AND OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK**

_Previously on What?_

_Chloe POV_

_Mr. Rezza was right. I was starving and I was going mad in here! I gave up. I'm never going to escape. I'll try not to give in to their "tests and trials" but just by the power of this one, I can tell I may not have a choice._

_Alek POV_

_Somehow, I knew she was long gone. I began to give up on finding her. I cried myself to sleep with the simple thought of never seeing Chloe again. We'd lost our Unitor… under MY watch. It was my entire fault…!_

**(A/N You guys lucked out here… I was just gonna list what was going on then skip to 1 year later, but I decided to make something out of that list because u deserve a really good chapter for how long you waited!)**

1 MONTH LATER

**Alek POV**

Jasmine is staying strong. I'm trying my hardest, but I can't help but feel guilty. Jasmine tells me it's not my fault. Valentina is saying it isn't my fault too, but she's not fooling me. I know she's mad at me. I know she thinks it's my fault. But what would Chloe think? Sadly, I know the answer. She would want me to look for her. But… I knew that, if she were to be gone this long, she'd want me to continue my life. But how could I? The girl I loved was missing. Well, at least Valentina still has Mai out looking for her. They were searching in South America right now. Next they would come back up here to Canada. But deep down I know… Chloe is miserable. I can feel it. If only I knew where she was.

**Chloe POV**

I'm pretty sure my name is Chloe. I don't know where I am, but all I know is that I'm not here by choice and my name might be Chloe. For some reason I forgot, the people here hate me. They keep saying something about brainwashing me. I know that I was probably trying to stay strong, but I obviously couldn't. I forgot my name! How is that possible? The people here are very cruel. They have started treating me nicely, but I know that it's just an act for them. I wanna leave. I wanna find out who I am. Who is my family? Are they worried about me? What about my friends? Or did these people tell them I was on a huge vacation that I won in Hawaii or something. I know that they are editing videotapes of me to make me look happy and sending them to my family. I walked in on them and they were screwing with the voice and face. They were making me smile and sound happy. But they don't know I saw that. They think I'm clueless. I have to escape. No matter what I forget, I have to escape. Ok, Chloe? Promise me that whatever you do, you won't forget to get out of here.

There was a knock on the door. The dictator in charge, Alek, walked in. I hated Alek. I know I'd remember that, too. He always hit me. Alek HIT me. He was very abusive. He bossed me around and slapped me throughout my whole stay here. He was the only one who didn't pretend to like me. He showed me that he hated me the second I saw him. He'd threatened to break my bones a few times. He almost broke my arm once because I asked him why I couldn't go outside. I was miserable. I might not be if not for Alek. If not for the pain he caused me.

He walked in. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THE DISHES!" He shouted in my face.

"You didn't tell me to." I whimpered.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW! YOU SHOULD TRY TO BE KIND AND DO THEM EVEN IF I DON'T TELL YOU TO!" He slapped me across the face. "YOU'VE DONE THE DISHES EVERY DAY FOR THE PAST MONTH, AND I DON'T TELL YOU TO DO THEM FOR ONE DAY AND YOU SUDDENLY THINK I'M GONNA GO DO THE DISHES MYSELF? HOW STUPID ARE YOU!" He slapped me again. My face was burning. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. He hit hard. The man was HUGE! His hand covered my whole face. I think my nose was bleeding but I wasn't completely sure because I couldn't feel my face.

"Ok, ok! I'll go do the dishes!" I said quickly. He glared at me. I flinched back more if it was even possible. He continued to glare at me for what felt like hours, but was probably only seconds. I got up and hurried to see the mirror once he was gone. My nose was bleeding. My lips were chap. My skin was pale. I hated it here. I hated my life. I hated Alek. I hated everyone here. I had to get out… Now.


	5. Back to the Compound

**Ok guys so I'm trying to update a lot today:) Yay! And I hope you liked the other chapter! And just so u guys know, In case u didn't understand, "Alek" that Chloe hates is really a guy from the order that's goal is to treat Chloe very cruelly so she is scarred for life and hates him so she will think the real Alek is terrible for a while cuz she will hate this Alek so much! It's a test:) Ok guys I like have WRITERS BLOCK right now so PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS and for fun/feedback.**

**AND omg guys thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! I'm updating early because of you guys! The last chapter was cut short cuz I ran out of time:(**

**And oh my gosh did u guys see breaking dawn! I LOVED IT! THE BEST ONE YET! IT WAS SO FUNNY! HAHAHA! I CANT WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT ONE!**

_Previously on What?_

_Chloe POV_

_The people here are very cruel. They have started treating me nicely, but I know that it's just an act for them. I wanna leave. I wanna find out who I am. Who is my family? Are they worried about me? What about my friends? My nose was bleeding. My lips were chap. My skin was pale. I hated it here. I hated my life. I hated Alek. I hated everyone here. I had to get out… Now._

Chloe POV

I quickly removed the blood from my face so people wouldn't stare as much after I escape soon. I was going to. I knew it. I HAD to. My nose soon stopped bleeding and I went to the kitchen to do the dishes. Someone was watching me, but they soon decided I wouldn't do anything and left. I fumbled through the drawers and found a knife. I slowly walked through the huge place. I soon found a door. I didn't see anyone outside. There were bushes everywhere. I opened the door and an alarm immediately sounded. I still had to try though! I ran out, bolting for any place except this house. I ran through the yard and through a bunch of trees. Suddenly, I realized some things. One: There were men running a few yards behind me. Two: I had hit water. I had to run the other direction. I kept running. I ran along the shore. Alek was one of the people running after me, cursing, of course, as he ran. If he caught me with this knife he would probably stab me. Whoever I am…

Suddenly, Alek called off the men and said to let me run. I had been running for a very long time at an extremely fast pace yet I wasn't tired… weird. I ran for at least a day before I realized why Alek had called off his men. He called them off, because I was still running along the shore… for a day. And now I was back to where I had first started. I was back to the compound. I am on an island. I can't escape. I could try to swim but it looks like it would take at least a week to find land elsewhere. And by then, I would be tired and starved. I was stuck. I didn't even know which direction to go if I did swim. I could try to live off the land? But I'd have another problem there. What would I eat? I didn't know how to make a fire, or where to get fresh water. Plus, I hadn't seen a single animal around the whole island. I don't think I'd make it. I was already starving. So I gave up and tried to go back in the compound. I hid the knife though, so Alek wouldn't kill me. I was desperate. I had to go back, even though I knew that as soon as I stepped in that door, Alek would probably break a few of my ribs, my arm, and possibly a leg too. A single tear streamed down my face. How did this happen. Wasn't anyone looking after me? Wasn't anyone going to be looking for me now? Was I hated or something? Did anybody love me? I was starting to think that no one could ever love me. I am unlovable.

I walked in the door and instantly wanted to turn back and run. There was Alek, sitting on a chair at the end of the hallway staring at me.

"Back so soon? It looks like a little girl is ready for her punishment already." He stood up and I realized I should've kept my knife because he already had a different one in his hand. "Go to the gray room… NOW!" I had to walk past him to go to the gray room. I knew what was coming. I inched towards him. Once I got close enough, he took the knife and cut my stomach. I screamed out in pain. Tears were already coming to my face, yet I got off easy I guess, because he just stared and me, then he yelled, "I SAID GO TO THE GRAY ROOM!" I ran to the room holding my stomach. I finally fell asleep crying and bloody. The colorblind wasn't gonna work this time because I saw red too…

Alek POV

I hoped Chloe was okay. Valentina is giving up. She thinks Chloe is dead. They never found a trace of her in South America. She has to be alive. But… I think Valentina was right. I'd lost Chloe, my one and only true love. The worst part was that I was most likely never going to see her, dead or alive, again and it was all my fault…

**Hope you liked! I tried a new font, idk if it worked? Well, time to write the next chapter… Actually, I lied. It's not. I COULD write it now, but I have 2 options. Please vote.**

**Option #1**

**Do a 10 months later thing where she will get out in one month (I vote yes)**

**Option #2**

**Do an 11 months later and skip to where she gets released. (My 2nd choice)**

**Option #3**

**Do another 1 month later thing. However, with this option, I have 0 ideas on what to write so if you vote this, you have to give me an idea.**

**And just so you guys know, I AM NOT ENDING THE STORY AFTER SHE GETS OUT! IT WILL STILL CONTINUE FOR A LONG TIME AFTER THAT! So option 1-2 I prefer… but it's your choice. Now vote (in a review)**


	6. San Fran,  Here I come!

**Ok guys I am proud to announce that our first story vote has ended! The winner was….. OPTION #1! (Do a 10 months later thing where she will get out in one month) I understand that you guys want her out so a few of you voted for Option #2 because of that, but more people voted for Option #1…**

**Votes were:**

**#1- 4 official votes, 3 unsigned votes**

**#2- 4 official votes, 2 unsigned vote**

**#3- 0 votes**

**I count signed votes as 1 vote and unsigned as .5 of a vote because I don't know if it's the same person rigging the vote. Next time we have a vote though, keep in mind that signed votes are worth more! #1 WINS!**

**Ok, so here it is!**

**AND, fyi all the things Chloe is thinking isn't true it's what they brainwashed her to believe. Except it isn't snowing THAT much (you'll see) and yes, she will get out soon. Chloe hasn't lost any lives in the compound, just a huge chunk of one cus she's been there so long. 1 week until she gets out!**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

_Previously on What?_

_Alek POV_

_I hoped Chloe was okay. Valentina is giving up. She thinks Chloe is dead. They never found a trace of her in South America. She has to be alive. But… I think Valentina was right. I'd lost Chloe, my one and only true love. The worst part was that I was most likely never going to see her, dead or alive, again and it was all my fault…_

_Chloe POV_

_I opened the door and an alarm immediately sounded. I still had to try though! I ran out, bolting for any place except this house. I had been running for a very long time at an extremely fast pace yet I wasn't tired… weird. I ran for at least a day before I realized why Alek had called off his men. He called them off, because I was still running along the shore… for a day. And now I was back to where I had first started. I was back to the compound. I am on an island. I can't escape. How did this happen. Wasn't anyone looking after me? Wasn't anyone going to be looking for me now? Was I hated or something? Did anybody love me? I was starting to think that no one could ever love me. I am unlovable._

…10 Months Later…

Chloe POV

I sighed and layed down on my bed. I'd had a great week! I'd had a movie night with Mariah, a friend I had here. My vacation was almost over. It felt like I'd been here for almost a year, but it had really only been a week… Mariah told me it was freezing cold out and that I had to stay inside. I liked snow, but she said that there was so much snow that she couldn't even find her car! So I stayed inside. My name is Natasha Jensen, I am 17 years old, and my parents left me when I was 10 years old so I've been on my own. Mariah has helped me through a lot of things throughout life since my parents left. I refused to go to the orphanage so I moved in with her and she just took me on this wonderful vacation. However, I was about to leave her. I was 17 and a half years old and had enough money for an apartment now. Mariah has been acting strange lately though… So I told her I was going to move out and she was fine with it. But I didn't tell her where I was going [well, I told her I was going to Africa… but I really wasn't] or that I was going to change my number once I got away. She was very controlling sometimes… I wanted to start fresh with my life. No name changing… well… at least for now. But I was going to leave her. I knew that. Alek was gone today:) I didn't have to worry about being beat to death. I was just thinking. I was told that I'd had cancer last year, and forgotten all my memories and was in a coma for a while. They'd shown me documents and everything. My parents were from America and were on a trip in Haiti when I was born. I'd lived in New Jersey until I was 5, then they'd moved to Hawaii and abandoned me when I turned 10. That's what they told me. I believed them. I mean, what else could've happened? They told me that the scar on my belly was from when they did surgery for the cancer and cut me open… that was the thing I doubted. What doctor leaves scars? I didn't think any did. Or at least they weren't supposed to.

Alek POV

"ALEK! NATASHA'S HERE!" Jasmine shouted. I was going on a date with Natasha, leader of the cheerleaders. Nothing serious, of course. She was human. I just felt bad because she'd asked me and she'd looked so sad that she didn't have plans so… I said yes. I sighed and got up to go get the door, ready to start my nightmare. Don't get me wrong, Natasha is beautiful. But human. Plus, she's really not my type. She cared too much about popularity and looks. Her beauty was fake. She had a nose job, dyed hair, highlights, extensions, and color contacts that were a little too blue. She was blonde and even though she was really smart, she pretended to be the dumbest human being on earth. And everyone believed her. I could see through her act though. I put on a fake smile when I saw her.

"Hey!" She said in her high voice. "So where are we gonna go?' She squealed.

"Hi!" I almost sighed. "I was thinking we could go see a movie? Breaking Dawn maybe? I got us tickets! It's the premiere! I can't have you _not_ go to that! It's supposed to be the best one and I know you love Twilight!"

"Haha yeah I do! You're sooo sweet Alek! Let's go!"

Chloe POV

I woke up in the morning and went to go get breakfast. Alek was back. I forgot. When I got to the kitchen, in my pajamas, yawning, with no chores done and it was already 12 o'clock, he screamed at me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! NO FOOD TODAY! YOU SLEPT WAY TOO LATE AND NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN HERE AND WE'LL SERVE YOU? THINK AGAIN! DO THE DISHES RIGHT NOW AND THEN MAKE ME EGGS AND BACON! I WANT ALL THAT DONE IN 15 MINUTES, OKAY!" He shouted at me. I hated him. I was so looking forward to running away. I rushed to do the dishes before he hit me or something. This guy was violent! Like… a lot! One time when he was drunk, it was really bad. I had to spend a whole day hiding because he was running around with a knife. He sobered up eventually. I don't ever want to be around him when he's drunk again. Today was actually my last day here. I was finally getting free tomorrow! San Fransisco, here I come! Alek left me alone today after I did the dishes. I mean, he threw a few threats at me and 2 of them made me scared he was going to kill me… but he didn't actually touch me. Just got up in my face a lot today. Well, that's great news, I didn't need bruises for a trip to San Fran! I packed up my things before I went to bed and then slowly fell asleep, dreaming of my new life… WITHOUT Alek:)

**THE END!**

**JKJKJKJK! It's not over! Just the chapter is over! Well, I just went and saw Breaking Dawn Part 1… again! For the 2nd time! And I would've updated like… WAYYYY more this weekend, but I was away for Thanksgiving and just got back. I will TRY to post another chapter tonight, but no promises will be made! Except for, I PROMISE to update tonight if I get 5 SIGNED reviews on this chapter before the end of the day!**

**-Cece!**


	7. Chloe? Chloe who?

**Ok I'm short on time so I'm going to cut the crap cuz I know you'd rather read a story that me ranting on and on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King just like every other person who is writing fanfics about it. The number of people writing proves that the show is cared about and should be continued!**

**And this whole chapter is 2,000+ words!**

_Previously on What?_

_Alek is going on a date with Natasha so that she doesn't end up alone on a Friday night, but he doesn't really like her. Everyone has gotten over the fact that Chloe is gone, and although they still miss her, they aren't in constant tears. Or even tears anymore. In fact, there are days when no one says a thing about her out loud. Meanwhile, Chloe is on an island and has been tricked to thinking her name is Natalie Jensen and she is on a vacation with her friend and her friends' father, Alek, whom she HATES. She just finished her last day on vacation and is going to move out. However, she doesn't really trust her friend, Mariah, and Alek, so she lied about where she was moving to – San Francisco._

Alek POV

I'd gotten back from my date with Natasha around midnight. It had been terrible. After the movie, we went to go get some coffee. She'd ranted on about the time she broke a nail right after she got a manicure for an hour. I'd zoned out a few times, but I still got to learn about how gross a nail looks when you break it. And I had the "privilege" to see her zebra print nails. She said she'd gotten them done just for our date. I almost felt bad because there was no way I liked her but she thought I did, but when she started talking about her diet, I completely forgave myself because she was just so annoying! Worst date ever. I had no idea that a girl could care so much about gaining 1 pound that she'd gone off and bought a gym membership and a $100/month diet thing from a commercial! No way was I ever going to go on a date with her again. Valentina woke me up about 10 minutes ago and told me to go pick up a visitor from the airport. Some Mai girl had wanted to visit San Fran. She's looking for a pride she likes in America, so she's spending a couple days with each one. I wasn't looking forward to training a newbie.

Chloe POV

I woke up in the morning, cheerful and ready to go. I grabbed my bags and rushed out of my bedroom. I'd accidentally woken up extra early. We were on a special island Mariah's family had owned, so we had to have a helicopter come pick us up. I called the pilot and told him I was ready to go. While he was on his way, I rushed inside to leave a note for Alek and Mariah.

_Alek and Mariah,_

_Thanks for letting me stay with you when my parents left. I appreciate it. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye in person, but I'm just so excited to go to Africa that I couldn't wait any longer! I hope the helicopter doesn't wake you guys up. I was up really early. Once again, I really appreciate you guys giving me a home for a while. I'm POSITIVE I'll never forget you. However, I don't plan on visiting or contacting you ever again. So I'm just going to say this now. I hate you Alek. I hate you with all my heart. You've never been nice to me and I'm sick of you disrespecting me and abusing me. Go ahead and say I ran away and have them search for me. Too bad you can't because I was never legally yours. Show them this note and tell them I ran away. Yeah, well it says you were abusing me. I don't think they're going to like that. So stop complaining and be thankful I said thank you. And last but not least, I'm not really going to Africa. Good luck. Have a nice life. I know you're not going to heaven, Alek. As for Mariah, I don't want to predict._

_-Natalie J._

As I finished writing, I heard the helicopter show up. I rushed out the door, leaving the note on the table. I threw my few belongings into the helicopter and jumped into the passenger seat. As soon as I buckled up, he took off. I could've sworn that, as I looked down from way up in the air, I saw Alek, running out to the shore with the letter in his hand waving it around and yelling. I'm extremely thankful that the pilot didn't see him, because there was no doubt in my mind that he would've lowered the plane back down if he had. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was free at last. I was on my way to the airport. Soon, I was on a plane on my way to San Francisco. It turns out I wasn't very far from it. It was about an hour long plane ride. I don't know why I wanted to go there. It just felt right. Like some part of me knew that there was going to be something waiting for me there.

The plane ride had been relaxing. It was early in the morning, so there wasn't much talking. I was excited for my new life. I'd been doing Alek's laundry, and he'd always left large amounts of money in his pockets on accident. I'd just been taking it. That had made me $2,000 dollars in a week and he hadn't even noticed it was gone. And then Mariah always had her wallet laying around with thousands of dollars in it. This family was rich. I'd taken $1,000 dollars from it, but then it had been lying on the counter this morning, and I'm never going to see her again, so I took everything in it. I now had $8,000 dollars total and a credit card with who knows how much money in it. I knew that they could trace purchases from the credit card so I took all the money out of its account at the airport. They couldn't find out where I was from that. There had been $105,000 in the account. I had enough to escape successfully and not be a hobo. I'd bought a briefcase and put the money in it – all $113,000 of it. Thankfully, the airport hadn't questioned the money and had let me take it on board. I was going to put it in the bank once I arrived.

I got off the plane at 8:45am. There were a lot of people getting picked up. It made me feel lonely, because I wasn't. I was going to have to do this alone. I signaled a taxi and told them to take me to the Comfort Inn that was in walking distance from the school. They gladly took me there. They kept trying to ask me why I was visiting San Fran and a bunch of questions and I just ignored him mostly. I just kept saying I felt like coming and he eventually stopped. Soon, we were there. I got my bags out of the back and went inside. I got a room on the first floor. It was nice and cozy. It was cheap too. Only $25 a night! I hope it didn't have bugs or rats or something…

It was still early so I headed out to the school to pick up the enrollment papers. I wanted to start school tomorrow. I loved my current hair, but I kind of wanted to change it up a bit and I figured why not now? I'm starting fresh, so I might as well change my look a little too. I kept my hair blonde, but I got 5 inches cut off, highlights, and a straight perm. It took an hour in a half. I looked a lot different by the time it was over. I mean sure, it's just a hair cut, but wow. This changed me more than I thought it would. I liked it. Why not change more? I wanted to be popular and this look wasn't going to cut it. I could still have my hair in a nice high pony tail now. It was still pretty long. My hair had been almost down to my waist. I wondered when I'd last gotten a haircut… I went to Target and got a bunch of new makeup. All of mine was pretty much wrecked or used up. I was going to start wearing thick eyeliner and mascara daily. Not so much that I looked like a raccoon, but just enough that my eyes looked different. I didn't need to go so extreme to get color contacts. No way. They might wreck my eyesight and they would definitely just cost me extra money that I wasn't going to have once I bought a house. I put on the makeup in the bathroom after I bought it and then headed to school for the papers. It was going to be my last year in school and I wanted to make it special. I mean I guess I still looked recognizable, but I didn't look like myself anymore. I mean, I guess I might've overdone it a little bit. I guess everyone was in class now because the hallways were empty. The lady at the desk looked at me when I came into the office.

"Chloe, I thought you'd moved away?" She'd asked.

"What? I'm sorry; I think you've mistaken me for someone else. My name is Natalie Jensen; I'd like to enroll in this school. I just moved here. I actually arrived a few hours ago." I said. I don't know why she called me Chloe. I liked the name Chloe though.

She looked confused for a minute. She finally decided that I wasn't Chloe and said, "Ok. I'll go get them. It'll take a few minutes."

I nodded. I'd brought with the birth certificate Mariah had showed me to tell me my name after the cancer transplant. It had been so recent that it had all happened – cancer, my parents leaving, moving in with Mariah, and Alek's abuse. I was glad it was all over though. She came back with the papers after about 5 minutes and I sat in the chair and filled them out. It took a while because there were so many. Soon, it was time to switch classes and there were cheerleaders roaming the halls in their uniforms and basketball and football players walking around in their jackets.

I asked the lady at the desk if they wore their outfits every day. She told me it was only on Friday's that they did. I was glad because I planned on being a cheerleader, but there was no way I was washing my uniform every night to wear it again. Then I wouldn't ever get to show off my beautiful wardrobe! That would suck because I was about to go shopping. My plan had been to look around, spot out the popular girls, and see what was in style or what they liked, but it looked like almost all of them were wearing the same red and white skirt and top uniform. So now I was just going to buy one outfit to wear on Monday, and then I'd see what was popular and go shopping Monday night. I wish I'd have more time to shop, but I guess it'll just have to work that way. I'm not spending money on trash nobody wants to wear without even knowing it! I'd be a laughingstock. I just want to be popular.

I finished filling out the paperwork sometime in the middle of everyone's next class. They generated my schedule with average grades because they didn't have my past grades to judge where I was going to end up. The counselor came out and showed me around the school. She showed me all of the places I'd need to go and we walked through my schedule a couple times. I got out of the school at 12:15 and walked to the library. I set up a Facebook account and filled out my profile. I spent an hour trying to get the perfect picture that would make me look beautiful on my profile picture.

I eventually got bored and went on a walk. I took $20 with me just in case I wanted something. I did end up stopping at this little coffee shop somewhat near the school. I ordered a coffee and just sat the stirring my coffee and debating what to do next. I'd probably been there 30-45 minutes when someone came up to me.

"Hello?" They asked. I looked up and saw some British hottie standing right above me. He looked into my eyes for a moment.

I smiled and said hi but he didn't smile back. He just stared. "Can I help you?" I asked.

He instantly got offended. "Excuse me? Can I help you? Really, Chloe. You drop off the face of the earth for a year, I think you're dead, and now you just show up here and say 'Can I help you?'! Don't even play games with me Chloe, this isn't funny." He looked confused, angry, and relieved when he said that. I didn't get it. Who's Chloe?

I sighed. "Okay, I don't know who Chloe is and I'm sorry that I look so much like her, but I'm Natalie. I just moved here."

He just looked mad and confused now. "Where are you from?" He asked.

Oh no. I had no idea where I was from. I didn't know where the island had been or what it was called. I decided to not lie. "I've been living on an island somewhere south of California, not that it's any of your business."

"Who are your parents?"

I looked down. This guy may be annoying, but he just hit a sensitive spot. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" He asked.

"They left, ok! I'm just going to go. Good luck finding Chloe, whoever she is." I started to get up.

He looked sorry now. "Wait. Please, just give me one minute." I sat back down for some reason. Something about the way he looked at me convinced me. "Where were you last year?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me all these questions? I'm not a criminal!" I said.

"Please, just answer that 100% honestly and I'll leave you alone." He said.

I sighed. "I don't know. I was told I was in a hospital about a year ago with cancer. But I honestly have no idea. I don't remember anything. Okay? Just please leave me alone now. I'm not Chloe."

He looked me in the eye and said something that I never would've believed if it came from anyone but him. "Yes…" he said. "You are."

"I'm lost. I don't get this. Why does everyone think I'm Chloe? I'm Natalie Jensen, 17 years old, no parents, no memories, no family, and no nothing. Well… I take that back… I have a lot of money…" He looked so sure that I was Chloe. "I hate Alek… why does he have to go and screw up my new life too?" I muttered to myself.

"What do you mean, you hate me?" He asked. "How am I screwing up your life?"

"Wait… you're name is Alek?" He nodded. Oh no. I wasn't going to have another Alek in my life. Oh my gosh. I had to get out of here. I tried to say I had to go politely, but I was frozen in shock so I just got up and walked out. I didn't care that he was calling for me to come back. Calling for _Chloe_ to come back. I started running towards the hotel. I eventually got there and went and locked myself in my room. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. I hated Alek. I hated him so much. I wouldn't stand another Alek in my life. EVER again.

**Ok guys, I'm very proud of this chapter. I was planning on doing a small chapter, but then I ended at 1,200 words so I'm like well I'll stop at 2,000. But then I got there and I'm like WHAT? No way! I'm not ending here! So now I have 2,800 words! IM SO FREAKING PROUD! YAY! Well thanks for your support, read and review please! LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Keep supporting this story!**

**-Cece**


	8. Alek told me lies You know the truth

**Once again, I'm short on time yet so proud of all the reviews that I'm not gonna put off editing again until the weekend! Thanks so much guys, I love having this much support for something because it's nice to be an author, because nobody judges you by what you look like or what clothes you wear. They actually get to see what you think about and judge you for your stories. I'm just so happy that you guys have liked mine! Like seriously, I can't even tell you how good it feels to have people relying on me when they don't have to and people complimenting me on my stories. I love it. It makes me feel like I'm a part of something and I wouldn't give this story up for anything. I have a feeling it's going to end up really long, but probably be over by the end of next year… well, probably… who knows? Oh and one thing was that I think that the whole "Alek is Chloe's mate" thing is cheesy, so they're just going to have a normal (well, as normal as it gets for them) relationship. I mean seriously, they can't always have a prophecy saying the Uniters mate will be her protector and friend and all that and then they instantly fall in love. Sorry, but no way am I gonna invent a prophecy about who's "mate" is who's. However, yes, Mai will still fall in love for life here…:D**

**Read & Review Please:)**

**-Cece**

_Previously on What?_

_Chloe (who still thinks she is Natalie Jensen) moves to San Fransisco and changes her hair and makeup selection because she plans on being popular. She stole a lot of money off of her friend and her friends family so she is going to buy an apartment sometime soon. She filled out all of her enrollment papers and now has Saturday and Sunday to get ready for school on Monday. However, Alek is entirely convinced that it is Chloe which has her confused because he's the second person to call her Chloe and she doesn't know anything about it. After Natalie/Chloe learns that Alek's' name is Alek, she storms out, remembering all the pain and suffering a different Alek caused her._

Alek POV

I just sat there after she left. What was going on? Did she really not remember me? Or was she mad at me or something? What was I going to do? I mean, where has she been anyways? What did the Order do to her? How many lives did she have left? Hopefully she still had 8 lives… Please say she did. This is terrible. How could they have made her forget everything? What was this about cancer? Was she really a different person? Maybe Chloe's long lost sister or something? I don't know… But it had to be Chloe. I know it from her eyes. They never changed at all. They stayed exactly the same throughout the year.

I finally got up to go tell Valentina that Chloe had returned. I don't exactly know what to say besides that. But if Valentina didn't already know, that means she didn't come and be welcomed into the pride. That means she didn't know she was Mai… What is going on with her? Where had she been? What had they done to her? But mostly… why did she say she hated me?

"Valentina!" I called when I got in the door, "Chloe's back!" I yelled out. Jasmine and Valentina came running into the living room.

"What do you mean?" Valentina asked, "Where is she?"

"Well, that's the thing… I don't know where she is now. I saw her at the coffee shop. It was weird though. She didn't remember me. She looked like she hated me actually. I mean, she literally said she hated me. I can't believe it! She has no idea who she is. They did something to her. I don't even think she knows she's Mai!" I was so frustrated. What was going on? "She thinks her name is Natalie Jensen! She thinks she had cancer last year and lost her memory, her parents left her, she's been living with her "friend", and she just moved here. She has no idea who Chloe is!"

"How is that possible?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, they could've used certain… _complicated_ methods to make her forget her memory and then they can replace her memories to make her believe something else. I mean… she was gone for a year… who knows what they did to her? We need to find her now before the Order figures out she's back." Valentina got up off the couch and started dialing on her phone.

"But that's another thing. She said she was on an island. She said nothing about running away or escaping. They just… let her go… And I have no idea why. The Order just let their most wanted person escape just so she would wander into the world without memory? Did they think that would keep everyone safe without killing her? Just waiting until we discovered the Uniter again? I don't even think they're going to try and kill her anymore until the Mai know she's around. But still… we have to protect her. Go ahead and make the call Valentina." I sighed.

She simply nodded. She continued to dial the numbers and before I knew it there was a search crew looking for Chloe.

# # # # #

Later that night, I started to get worried. Chloe still hadn't been found. The search crew had been looking for hours. I decided to go out and look myself. Where was she? She must be indoors. I bet she's staying at a hotel or something. I finally convinced myself she was fine and I'd go look in the coffee shop for her in the morning. So that's what I did.

# # # # #

I woke up at 8:00am the next morning to my alarm sounding. I'd left it on so that I made sure I'd get up early enough to catch Chloe at the coffee shop. I hoped she'd be there. She'd always been a bit of an early riser when she was troubled. Which she obviously must be… I mean, she didn't even know who she was! I got dressed and headed out for the small little place. Surprisingly enough, she was there. She was sitting on her laptop at a table by the window. I came in and she looked up quickly because of the bell by the door that gave me away. She quickly typed something in on her computer and started to fold it up and get ready to leave. Oh no. She can't leave again.

"Natalie." I knew she wouldn't like Chloe. "I'm sorry we got off to a bad start. How about I try again? Hi, my name is Alek." I held out a hand for her to shake but she just continued putting her laptop in her bag. Then she looked up into my eyes once it was away and said, "That is _exactly_ why I'm leaving." and got up.

"No, wait. Please. I just want to talk. I swear - no questions. I said I'm sorry about that. Why won't you talk to me? Why do you hate the name Alek?" She flinched when I said it. "It's not that bad, is it? I mean normally, every girl thinks it's kind of sexy." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. My goal was to get her to stay, no matter what I had to do. Why did she hate me? What did they do to her to make her flinch at a _name_?

"Please, just leave me alone." She sat back down but whined. I smiled. "I don't want to talk about why I hate your…_disgusting_ name." She shuddered again. "I'm not Chloe, I'm Natalie. I don't like your name. It's as simple as that. Now I think that we're done here."

"No. We are not done here. I have proof that you're Chloe. Ask me any question about you." I commanded.

"What's my favorite color?" She said.

"Purple."

"What's my favorite animal?"

"A lion."

"What's my favorite pet?"

"A cat."

"What's my mom's name?" She asked quietly. She probably didn't even know this herself.

"Meredith King. She's currently living in a house not far from here if you want to see her. Maybe that will convince you you're Chloe." I said quietly.

"Now it's my turn to ask you something. Why do you care so much? Why am I so important to you? Why would people trick me into thinking I'm a different person?" She asked me.

"Well, I think my aunt can answer all those questions for you. I promise you'll be safe with me." I said.

"I don't feel safe with you. I feel scared and terrified for my life. I want to run and never see you again. Yet when I see you, I can't help but stay once you open your mouth. I hate you, but I feel compelled to trust you. I don't get it. I'm terrified of you, but I trust you. I promised myself I'd never let Alek into my life again. I mean… I guess technically you're not the right Alek that I promised to keep out of my life, but I'm still scared." She said shyly.

"What did this… other Alek… do to you?" I wondered out loud.

She looked away. "He scares me to death. He hits me and threatens me. Sometimes it's worse than that. I'm like a slave to him. Or at least I was. He's the one who told me everything about who I am… Or at least who Natalie Jensen is. He told me the lies. And you know the truth. I just want the truth."

I got angry that they had been abusing Chloe. She didn't have any bruises that I could see, but I knew he had scarred her for life. It scared me how fragile she looked when she talked about this.

"Chloe. You're Chloe King. You're from the Ukraine, adopted by Meredith King and her husband, but he left 11 years ago. You're 17 years old, never had cancer, and the reason I care is because… well… I loved you." I whispered.


	9. Claws

**Okay, guys. I'm so sorry I didn't update. I just got caught up in a bunch of stuff. Competition season has started so I pretty much have 0 time to myself except Sundays. So sorry. So from now on I'm going to work on a chapter every night and post a new chapter every Friday night. They should be longer chapters since they're worked on for a while too. I'm so sorry that you guys thought I was stopping the story! No way is that gonna happen any time soon! I live writing! If only I had more time for it:( But I promise to update way more over summer than I do during dance season. BTW, dance season ends at the end of January so I will start updating more then! Alrighty, well here ya go! (and I can't even tell you how sorry I am for not updating in a while! PLEASEE forgive me!)**

**Disclaimer… don't own the Nine Lives of Chloe king. But you people who do own it need to bring it back!**

_Previously on What?_

_Alek POV_

"_I don't feel safe with you. I feel scared and terrified for my life. I want to run and never see you again. Yet when I see you, I can't help but stay once you open your mouth. I hate you, but I feel compelled to trust you. I don't get it. I'm terrified of you, but I trust you. I promised myself I'd never let Alek into my life again. I mean… I guess technically you're not the right Alek that I promised to keep out of my life, but I'm still scared. He told me the lies. And you know the truth. I just want the truth." She said shyly._

"_Chloe. You're Chloe King. You're from the Ukraine, adopted by Meredith King and her husband, but he left 11 years ago. You're 17 years old, never had cancer, and the reason I care is because… well… I loved you." I whispered._

Chloe POV

I don't get it. He loved me? I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that part. I just wanted the truth. Surely, someone would notice if this was a trick and I went missing. A teacher or something would notice. They'd immediately call the police since I don't call in sick or anything. But what if this… Alek… had someone call in and say they were me. No, he couldn't do that. He didn't even remember that I'm not Chloe at school. He'd probably screw it all up and then they'd come find me.

So that's the risk I took. I went with him. I didn't have much to live for anyways if this was a trick. So I guess it's fine. Only the good die young, right?

"Okay. I'm just going to trust you at my own risk right now. Just take me wherever and have whoever tell me whatever. Try and convince me. I just want to know who I am."

He nodded and turned and led me down the street. I wasn't paying much attention to where we were going. He would check on me every once in a while to make sure I was still behind him. Oh wow. I trusted him, he didn't trust me. Wow. Whatever. My trust is ending after he tells me the "truth"

We soon arrived at a big fancy apartment place where we got on an elevator and pressed the button for the way top level. I can just imagine how big the place we're going to is already… especially compared to where I'm currently staying… Soon the elevator doors opened and we were at the top. He walked me over to 14.03 I guess that's where he lives…

"Valentina! I have Chloe with me." He called.

A tall women with straight dark dark brown hair rushed out of an office. She gasped. "Chloe. It is you! Please immediately tell me if you truthfully don't remember me or not."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you. Or anyone. My parents left me when I was 10… Someone picked me up and welcomed me into their family. They were abusive and controlling so I just ran away last week. I've been going through a lot lately, so if this is a joke, please just take me home." I sighed.

"No. Of course it's not a joke. We've missed you here so much. We couldn't believe it when you were taken. We looked for you for a long time but we just couldn't seem to find you. Where were you anyways?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly sure… Some island. I don't think it was public property. It was VERY secure and private. Guards were everywhere. I had no chance of escaping. I was so glad that they let me go finally. They don't know where I am though. I told them I was going to Africa." I looked at my feet. "So now why am I here. What is the truth? Who am I?"

She started explaining something that sounded like jibberish to me. I was very confused. She said I was the Uniter of an ancient race called Mai that are descendants of the great goddess basset. What?

"Okay seriously? I came here for the truth! You expect me to believe this crap?" I yelled when she finished.

"Chloe, this IS the truth." She said.

"No, it's not. My name is Natasha and I just had cancer. That is NOT an excuse for you to try and tell me my life is a lie and convince me that I'm a crazy and not like other people! I'm leaving! Never talk to me again!" I stormed out and I knew they were following me so I spent an extra hour walking and running around town trying to lose them before I went home. These people need to give me a break. UGH. I slammed my door shut and plopped down on the bed. I fisted my hands and screamed. Claws hand just extended from my fingers and pricked into my skin. Oh my god. I have claws (and I'm bleeding)! What is going on?

**Sorry for not updating… I swear I try my best! Thank you guys for sticking around during this long wait! Love ya! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (and for those select few of you) HAPPY HANNUKUH! (sorry if I spelled it wrong…) KEEP SUPPORTING! **

**Dear theregoesnash,**

**Can u PM me ur first name if ur last name is nash cuz im just curious if I know u cuz I know a _ Nash…**

**No reviews- No update**

**1-4 reviews- update in 3 days**

**5-8 reviews- update in 2 days**

**9-14 reviews- update tomorrow**

**15 or more reviews- update today**


	10. My One Truth

**Okay guys:) I wanted to hold off updating because today's Christmas but of course I'm having company over starting tomorrow for the rest of the week! So yeah, I'm updating today. And please just start reading these authors notes! Thank you guys for all the reviews. Thank you for all the story alerts. I'm glad my story has been such a success! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_Previously on What?_

_Chloe goes with Alek to go talk to Valentina but doesn't believe a single word about Mai and her being the Uniter and flips out and runs away. She goes home and this happens: I slammed my door shut and plopped down on the bed. I fisted my hands and screamed. Claws hand just extended from my fingers and pricked into my skin. Oh my god. I have claws (and I'm bleeding)! What is going on?_

Alek POV

Where was she? I'd followed Chloe around town for who knows how long then all the sudden she's gone. Oh wait no there she is… "Chloe! Come back!" The person didn't respond. They just kept walking away. I ran up to her. "Chloe." I looked at the girls face. "Oh. Um sorry. You looked like someone else from behind."

"It's ok!" She smiled. "Believe it or not, I've been hearing that a lot this past year. It's no big deal." She was cheerful. Oh well.

"Okay. Sorry, I gotta go find Chloe." I said and turned to walk away.

"Chloe? Oh, so that's who I look like. We've never personally thought we looked alike. Who knows though? Oh well… bye!" She turned and ran off.

She knew Chloe? How? And who was she? I should've asked her where Chloe is, but she was already gone. And now I lost Chloe too. Great. I looked around town for a little more to see if I could still find her but she wasn't around. I sighed and went home.

Chloe POV

Were they telling the truth after all? Maybe I really was Mai! But then that would mean I was the Uniter… and that would mean…. No. That's not possible. That would mean Alek loved me… Why had that mattered so much to me though? He was just a pain. And plus, he said he _had loved_ me. PAST TENSE. So not anymore. Why didn't he love me now? Because he thinks I'm crazy that I don't know who I am? I had to go back and get this figured out. I grabbed my bag and my phone and ran back to the hotel. I needed to figure this out. Well… at least I know one thing for sure. I am NOT Natasha. My name is Chloe King. What I am… I don't know. But I'm Chloe. But no. I'm not dying my hair blonde again! I walked in the door to the hotel and straight to the elevator. I pressed floor 18 and when the doors open I went to room 18.03. Now all I need is an explanation.

I walked in the door. I didn't want to wait for them to come get the door.

"Hey Alek did you find" Jasmine came around the corner and saw me. "Chloe! What are you doing here? I thought you were going home?"

"I did go home. But now I came back because I figured out I had claws and I want to know what's going on. Am I really Mai? Am I really Chloe? Were you telling me the truth the whole time?" I had so many more questions but I limited myself to those 3. They were the 3 most important ones for sure.

"Yes. You're the Uniter of the Mai, your name is Chloe King, and we were telling you the truth. So please forget the whole Natasha thing? Please come live with us in our guest bedroom too… we're worried that someone will come and try to kill you and it's much safer here." She looked at me.

"Much safer? I don't think so. I just walked in without a key or any trouble or anything! You couldn't find me where I'm staying if your life depended on it!" I pointed this out and she thought about that.

"Okay, I know that's a good point but please? For me? I'll promise you anything!" She pleaded. I thought about this. Hmmm….

"Okay. I'll come live here... BUT only if Alek leaves me alone and I can get a lock so he and nobody else can intrude into my room. And I get the only key to this lock!" I said.

"Okay. Deal! Why don't you want Alek around though?" She looked at me suspiciously.

I looked at the ground quietly.

"Well…. He scares me. Plus, he kinda broke my heart…"

**Okay well there it is! Merry Christmas! Now time to get ready for 2012!**

**0 reviews - No update**

**1-3 reviews – Update in 1 month**

**4-6 reviews – Update in 3 weeks**

**7-9 reviews – Update in 2 weeks**

**10-14 reviews – update in 1 week**

**15+ reviews – update ASAP within the week (but most likely today or tomorrow then)**


	11. Anger Ruins Everything

**Hey guys:) so I was really happy with the reviews I got:) im glad I finally got a little bit of critism:) I'm sorry for not updating sooner… Now to reply to some reviews:**

**Catlover10808: **How Alek broke her heart will be explained in this chapter I think (I just go with it… I don't plan ahead much…) but just in case it isn't it's because he said he loved her not loves so he used to and doesn't so for some reason that just made her sad….

**Victoria: **I'm sorry but I don't think I'm gonna have her die her hair back some things just need change every once in a while. I might make her though…

**Rawr: **I'm not sure if I will have the Chloe look-alike be relevant but possibly… (for now undecided)

**Aya MI: **I'm still undecided on if that person who looked like Chloe will be relevant but however she may be someone from the Order or something in later chapters. I had actually typed out a big paragraph that revealed she was from the Order there but I erased it so it's not in the story… she's undetermined… for now…

**Emmalee: **Yes thanks for the tip I'll try to be a bit more specific:)

**TheBlackcats siskitten: **I'm so sorry but I don't think it can all happen that fast. I think it's a little cheesy when Alek and Chloe instantly fall in love… This isn't one of those stories… but it will happen in time! I promise! And congrats that you're 11 years old! I'm actually only 12 years old:) surprise, surprise… right? Haha

**Now time for another chapter…. Unfortunately I DON'T OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING so I can't say this is another episode of the show:(**

(_skipping the previously this time… if u want it back up a chapter and read the last few paragraphs)_

Chloe POV

Jasmine looked at me funny. "He broke your heart? How?" She asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. Please just get me that lock and key." I sighed.

"Okay… I guess. Can you please just stay here tonight though even if we don't have the lock yet?" She pleaded.

"Fine." I muttered. "I guess I would probably have to anyways. I'm too tired to walk back to the hotel…"

"Wait. You were staying in a hotel this whole time? That's where you were hiding from us? Wow, aren't we stupid… How could we not think to check hotels? Well, now we finally know where you're staying." Jasmine said.

Crap. I wasn't supposed to tell them where I was staying.

"Oops. I guess that slipped out. See! I told you I'm tired. Can you show me where the guest bedroom is?" I asked.

"Sure… It's down that hallway. The last room on the right. Do you need some different clothes to sleep in?" She pointed to a hallway across the room.

"Sure. Can you bring me some? I'm just gonna go lay down." I started walking to my room.

"Yep. I'll be there in a minute and then you can change and go to bed. We can go check you out of your hotel room and get your stuff tomorrow morning." She followed me halfway to my room before she turned into a different room that I guess was hers. She was probably getting my clothes.

I wasn't really aware of much until I walked into the room and instantly fell in love. The walls were a dark purple color and they had sparkles on them that were thick at the top and slowly faded until they ended near the bottom of the wall. The furniture around the room was all a light purple. A huge bed was straight ahead of me and it was a mixture of light and dark purple. It was beautiful.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. It was so much softer than the lumpy bed at the hotel. Jasmine walked in a few seconds later holding a loose t-shirt and shorts. I guess that will work. I took the clothes and thanked her and once she left I changed into the clothes. I got snuggled up under the blankets and turned off the crystal looking lamp. I just lay there thinking about everything. I wasn't human. I wasn't Natasha. I am Mai. I am Chloe King. I am the Uniter. Just little facts like that kept running through my head. I had a lot to think about. Soon I heard the door to the apartment open.

"I couldn't find her." Alek said. "I lost her in the middle of town and then she was just gone."

"It's ok Alek." Jasmine said. She started to say something but Alek cut her off.

"No it's not. She's never going to trust us!" He yelled.

"Actually, she's sleeping in the guest bedroom right now." Jasmine said. I almost laughed out loud. "She got home and was angry and her claws came out. She freaked out and came here because she figured we'd know what was going on. She believes us now Alek."

"Really?" His voice was shocked and confused. "So I just stayed outside looking for her while you knew she was in our house? Why didn't you text me?"

"Well, I kinda forgot you were out there looking for her. Besides, she only just got settled down… I probably would've texted you soon." Jasmine said.

"How did you convince her to stay here?" He asked.

"Well… at first she wanted to go home but she was so tired… But either way, she said she's only going to stay with us if…. Well…. I don't really want to be the one to tell you this…" She muttered.

"What?" He asked. "What did she want?"

Jasmine sighed. "Well… she said she wanted to be kept away from you at all times… and she demanded a lock on her room and she gets the only key so that she has privacy."

"What?" He shouted.

"SHHHHH! You'll wake Chloe up!" She whispered.

"Why did she want to be kept away from me?" He hissed.

"She said you scared her. Plus, she said you kinda… broke her heart? What have you been saying to her?" Jasmine sounded sad but curious.

Alek POV

What does she mean I scare her? Or that I broke her heart? What did I ever do? I've done nothing but try to help and she's being stupid and stubborn like always. Nothing ever changes about her. Nothing. And she broke my heart! Not the other way around. She's the one who disappeared for a year! I don't care if it's not her fault. She said she could take care of herself. She said she could put up a fight. She said she'd never leave me. I'd loved her. She'd flipped out and gotten herself kidnapped! All she's ever done is cause trouble for me. She doesn't even deserve me. I can do way better than her. Why was I stuck loving her. Why does she think she has the right to say I broke her heart. She doesn't even know me anymore!

"You wanna know what I said to her?" I spat out. "Why don't you go ask her yourself. You two seem to be new best friends."

"Alek don't be that way. It's not her fault. She doesn't remember anything. You probably just said something she misunderstood." Jasmine said to me.

"Yeah well I guess that's the problem. She misunderstands everything. Every. Single. Little. Thing. But no. That's not her fault. That's another problem. Everything is _always_ her fault but everyone sits around and says it's not her fault. She's never done any good for us!" I yelled. Who cares if I wake her up? I certainly don't!

"Yes she has Alek!" Jasmine yelled back.

"Oh yeah. You're right. She has done one thing." I said quietly… but then I yelled "She got pushed off Coit Tower and died! That's the only thing she's ever done! She can do it 8 more times for all I care! She can go ahead and kill herself as many times as it takes until she's gone forever but will I care then? NO!"

Jasmine looked like she was about to cry. "You don't mean that." She whispered.

"I meant every single word." I said.

I stormed away from Jasmine and went to my room, slamming the wooden door behind me. It sounded like lightning when it shut. I thought the door was going to fall apart and break because of the force. But it stayed… although it was shaking and rattling quite a bit. I threw on some clothes I could sleep in and turned off the light and laid down in bed. I just lie there and thought about what had just happened. I started to realize how harsh my words were. I would talk to Jasmine and apologize later. I didn't really mean all those things. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Chloe died again. Especially knowing it's my fault. I wonder what Chloe would think about what I'd just said. What if she had woken up and heard what I said? Oh well… If she did I'll just apologize to her in the morning too.

I considered ending here but I didn't

Chloe POV

"Oh yeah. You're right. She has done one thing." Alek said quietly… but then suddenly he yelled "She got pushed off Coit Tower and died! That's the only thing she's ever done! She can do it 8 more times for all I care! She can go ahead and kill herself as many times as it takes until she's gone forever but will I care then? NO!"

What? He wanted me dead? Tears streamed down my face. I knew that I should never trust any Alek. No matter which one it is. I can't believe he'd said such a mean thing about me. He had to be lying. But he said he wasn't. I can't stay here. I heard Jasmine come down the hallway so I quickly flipped and buried my face in the pillow. She came in.

"Chloe?" She whispered. "Chloe are you awake? Did you hear that?"

I stayed face down. I knew she'd leave. She walked next to my bed and then turned and left. I turned back around once she was in her room. I got up and changed my outfit back to my normal clothes. I grabbed my purse and crept through the house and out the door. When I walked past Jasmine's room I heard her crying. I frowned. If Jasmine was crying that must mean Alek meant what he said. I still can't believe anyone could be so cruel and harsh. Another tear slipped down my face. I quietly opened the door and waited for the elevator. Soon enough, I was out of the fancy building and walking back to my hotel. Nobody was out at this time of night. I just walked down the streets to my hotel. I was cold and my tears were clouding my vision. I wish I hadn't heard that conversation. I've done things for him! I haven't been bad. Or at least as bad as he's saying I am. I just want a normal life. I just found out I have CLAWS! I think I'm doing pretty well. I'm 17 years old and I'm alone in life. Absolutely nobody cares about me. I got to the hotel soon and pulled out my little key card and unlocked the door. When I opened the door I was disappointed. My lumpy hotel bed was back. The room was smaller and dirtier. How had I gotten used to that comfy room so fast? Ugh… I wanted to live there. I just wanted to live there alone without Alek ever being in my life again.

I laid down in my bed now. My lumpy, stupid bed. I thought about what he'd said. You know what. I don't deserve to live life this. With everyone hating me. It was almost sunrise when I finally made a decision. He said I could go jump off Coit Tower 8 more times. Maybe that's what I'll do. Since no one seems to care anymore. I've got people who don't mind me, people who dislike me, and people who absolutely hate me, and then I've got Alek. The one who says I can kill myself for all he cares. Yeah… I don't even think he has a legal right to say care. He obviously doesn't care about anyone but himself. Nobody loves me. I got up and wiped the tears off my face. I had to look half decent to be out in public now. People were probably starting to wake up. I guess they're going to have to live with it if they see me "fall" from Coit Tower. I quickly wrote on a piece of paper and signed it and tossed it on the bed. I put up the little sign that says 'Do not disturb' for the cleaning lady so that the wrong person wouldn't find that. Alek and Jasmine would be here soon enough and find it. Alek wouldn't care… but whatever. I opened the door and started my walk to Coit Tower.

I considered ending the story here but I didn't (consider this a new years present:D)

Jasmine POV

I woke up pretty early. The sun was just going up. It looked like a nice day. Then I remembered the events of last night. Alek better be ready to tell me he didn't mean a single word he said. I'm just thankful Chloe didn't hear him. I don't know what she would've done about it. Speaking of Chloe, I should probably go check on her. I slowly got up out of bed and went to go check on Chloe. I walked down to the end of the hallway and he door was open. Hmm. I thought I'd closed it. I walked into the room and was instantly awake. Chloe wasn't in the bed. It was empty. Her stuff was gone. Was she kidnapped? Or did she leave? She promised she wouldn't stay at the hotel anymore. The hotel! I had to check and see if she was there!

"Alek!" I opened his door and walked in. He slowly looked up at me with a glare. "Chloe's gone. I'm going to look for her."

He shot up out of bed. "What do you mean, gone?" He asked.

"Gone. As in, not here and I don't know where she is. Her stuff is gone so I'm guessing she chose to leave." I said in a duhhh voice.

"Do you think she heard me last night?" Alek asked with a worried tone.

"Honestly, I went in her room to make sure she hadn't after you said that and she looked like she was asleep but I'm not 100% sure. She could've heard you. You were pretty loud…" I looked at my feet. I didn't really want to talk to Alek about this right now… we had other things we need to do rather than talk about something while Chloe was somewhere in the world and we didn't know where.

"I'm so sorry Jasmine. I didn't mean those things. I was just confused and shocked and angry. I never meant a word of that. I love Chloe and I hate to talk about her deaths. I never want her to have to die again." Alek said.

"Yeah well, right now our main goal should be finding her." I said and left the room. "I'm leaving in 4 minutes Alek! Be ready to go or you're not coming!" I shouted back behind me.

I rushed to get myself ready. I threw on some clothes and didn't bother putting on makeup. We had to find Chloe before I could worry about something that stupid. When I was ready I went out to the kitchen and Alek was waiting.

"Let's go." He said. He obviously really wanted to find Chloe fast.

"She said she was staying at a hotel. I'm guessing it's the one down by the school. She doesn't have a car so she wouldn't want to walk much or drive a Taxi to school." I said.

"She told you where she was staying?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, like I said… she was very tired." I replied.

"Okay." He started walking faster and once we were out of the building he quickly ducked into the first alley he saw and scaled the wall. I shook my head and followed him. We ran across the rooftops until we got there.

I continued to follow Alek as he jumped down from the rooftop and walked into the hotel.

"Hello sir. I was wondering if you happen to have a room here checked out by Natasha Jensen?" asked Alek. "We're coming to pick her up to go out but we never got her room number…"

"Let me check…" He clicked a few things on his computer. "Yes. She's in Room 19 so that would be right down that hallway over there. It should be right at the end." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said and we headed for Chloe's room. Please say she's there… Please say she's there… I crossed my fingers and continued to look for her room. I knocked on the door. Nobody answered. I knocked again.

"Chloe! Are you in there?" No reply. I listened for a heartbeat in the room and there wasn't one. I had to look in the room to see if she'd left any clues to where she was going. I ran back to the desk. "She's in the shower but said we could come in… can we please have a key? Room 19?" I asked.

"Yep. One second…" He clicked a few more things then scanned a card and gave it to me. "Here ya go!" He smiled.

I rushed back down the hallway and put the key in. I opened the door. Yep. Nobody was here. Dead or alive. That's good she's not dead. All of her stuff was here. So that means she came here in between last night and now. I looked around the room and found a note on the bed.

"Alek!" I raised my voice. "Come here. Now. This is NOT good." He walked over and I held up the piece of paper.

_When I die, I want all of my money to be donated to the cause of finding missing people._

_Chloe King_

She'd signed her name at the bottom of the paper. It looked like she'd just written this. This had to mean that she planned on dying soon. "We have to find her." I said.

"Coit Tower." He said. "She probably heard me. I said she could jump off Coit Tower as many times as it takes for her to die. I didn't mean it! But I said it. I swear I didn't mean it. We have to check if she's at Coit Tower!"

I nodded and we ran out the door. The man at the desk tried to stop us and ask where we were going. He was obviously suspicious and now knew he shouldn't have let us into Chloe's room. We just kept running. What seemed like ages later we finally got to Coit Tower. We checked around the bottom of the tower to see if there was any new blood stains. None. Thank God! We both looked at each other and then raced up the stairs to go find her. When we got to the top I was shocked at what I saw.

"Chloe!" I yelled. "What are you doing here!"

She instantly looked up terrified. She saw Alek and screamed. She stood up and backed towards the window. "No. Get away from me!" She screamed. "Haven't you done enough?" She looked at Alek.

He looked straight at her. "Chloe. Don't you dare try to jump out that window." He tried to be calm.

"Why? Because you need someone to push me out again? Why don't you do it? Go ahead! Do it! Push me out!" She yelled.

"No! Chloe I didn't mean what I said last night! I was frustrated and mad and I was going to apologize this morning! I didn't think that we'd woken you up or that you'd heard!" He said.

"You didn't wake me up."

"What? Then what is this about?" He asked.

"I never went to bed. I heard every single word. Not just the yelling. I heard you say that you meant every word of it." She took a step back towards the window more.

"No. Chloe. Stop and think for a moment. Sit back down!" I said. "Do you really think Alek would ever mean that? There has to be some part of your mind that knows that he was just saying things and wasn't thinking! He said he's sorry! What more do you need?" I asked.

She slowly sat back down and started sobbing into her hands. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Chloe. Alek isn't a bad person. He's just moody every once in a while. You've done so many great things for us. I don't know where we'd be without you."

"Without me you'd probably be peacefully sleeping at home right now. Not over here dealing with this." She muttered.

"But what fun would that be?" Alek asked. "I can live without a couple hours of sleep."

She looked up angrily at Alek. "I really don't want you around."

Alek looked extremely mad but said nothing. He just stayed where he was.

Chloe POV

I couldn't do it. I don't know why. I guess Jasmine was right. Somewhere deep inside I knew he wasn't being truthful. I don't know what was going on. I was crying… a LOT… when Jasmine put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Chloe. Alek isn't a bad person. He's just moody every once in a while. You've done so many great things for us. I don't know where we'd be without you." She said.

Pshh. Yeah…! "Without me you'd probably be peacefully sleeping at home right now. Not over here dealing with this." I muttered.

"But what fun would that be?" Alek asked. "I can live without a couple hours of sleep."

I looked up angrily at Alek. "I really don't want you around." He took a step back and said nothing. He just stayed.

I slowly stood up and walked over to the window. Jasmine kept her hand on my shoulder. She thought I was still going to try to jump. I sighed. I looked down out the window. I saw two people talk to each other and then turn and go separate ways. I quickly turned and gasped. Jasmine put both her hands on my shoulders and I freaked out.

"No! Please don't!" I screamed. This was all too familiar. Two people separating at the bottom of the tower and then me turning around and someone being there… ready to push me off the tower. Ready for me to fie. This couldn't be happening again!

"What are you talking about Chloe?" Jasmine looked worried.

I looked her straight in the eyes and said "Please. Don't push me off the tower. I can't die. Not again." I half pleaded.

"Chloe… I would never push you off. Come away from the window…" Jasmine said in a soothing voice.

I looked at me feet as I stepped away from the window. "But I'm so confused… I'd never thought you were really telling me the truth…" I paused for a moment but finally looked back up at her. "I remember. I remember dying here. I remember how it happened. I remember running and being caught by both of you in the woods." I hugged Jasmine as she stood there in shock. "I remember." I whispered.

Okay! There ya go! Do you like it? Just a spoiler… she's not gonna remember EVERYTHING (yet)… I don't wanna get your hopes up… sorry… This is the longest chapter I've ever written and it took me a long time to write but I had fun writing it! I wish all my chapters were this long!

HELP NEEDED! KEEP READING IF INTERESTED!

Now this little message here is important. I need someone to help me with this story writing some of the chapters. You'll get credit for it! I just don't have time to write every little bit of it so PM me if you're interested in helping me out! And you can help me with what's going to happen next in this story! YAY! We can work together on the story with Google Docs. You just need a Gmail for that and if you don't have one they're very easy so make! We can both type on the same document at the same tine and chat on the side about it with Google docs so just let me know if you want to help me! Oh and if the Google Documents thing doesn't work out for you ask anyways and I'm sure we can figure something out!


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously on What?_

_I looked at me feet as I stepped away from the window. "But I'm so confused… I'd never thought you were really telling me the truth…" I paused for a moment but finally looked back up at her. "I remember. I remember dying here. I remember how it happened. I remember running and being caught by both of you in the woods." I hugged Jasmine as she stood there in shock. "I remember." I whispered._

Chloe POV

I remember how this happened. I remember someone pushing me off the tower. I remember being taken away one night when Alek was watching me. I remember him trying to warn me but I wouldn't listen. I remember that night at the window. If only I would've looked sooner, then this may not have happened. I wouldn't have been taken. It's all my fault. How long was I missing? They must've been so scared for me. Then I come back and don't remember them and refuse to cooperate. How could that have all happened. How could I have been convinced I wasn't the Uniter? Would Bastet really allow that? That's cruel! How could she? It's all my fault I had a stupid mood swing and then I was captured. I didn't stay strong, and it had taken a huge toll on my life and others. What about my mother? What did she think happened? UGH! How could I be so stupid? I lay on my bed, depressed at what my life has become.

I would have to talk to Jasmine and apologize for everything. Then I'd talk to Alek. I'd cancel putting the lock on the door. I judged Alek by his name when I didn't remember him. That's not something I want to do. This Alek isn't nearly as cruel as the other one. I could spend the rest of my life with him, because I remember loving him, and I remember him telling me that we belong together. We do. I can't wait to start my new life with my old friends and my mom and Alek.

**The End**

**Okay, okay. I know what you're thinking… You hate me for ending the story. Plus, you hate me for ending it here. So sorry but I've realized that none of these stories compare to the show. People say oh, sorry my character is a little OC… but EVERY SINGLE AUTHOR has gotten off track of the characters. I've created an image of Alek in my mind that is way different than the real Alek because of these stories. I just went back and watched every single episode of TNLOCK on Hulu and Netflix and Alek is NOT dirty blonde. He's blonde. Benjamin Stone? Maybe dirty blonde sometimes. But Alek? No. Get your facts straight.**

**Okay, so I'm sorry but I just can't write right now. I don't like this story anymore. I just don't like writing it and I don't feel motivated to write it. I'm sorry for those of you who loved it and thank you so much for following the story this far. I might write a sequel someday. Or maybe give someone else permission to write a sequel? Idk… Long story short: I don't feel like updating anymore and haven't for a long time. Sorry. Story is officially over. (Until the possible sequel)**


End file.
